


Ambassador Mel

by orphan_account



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinesh and Gilfoyle acquire a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambassador Mel

Dinesh was making his morning tea when Gilfoyle walked into their kitchen. While Dinesh looked put-together in yet another rugby shirt, Gilfoyle was disheveled, wearing only a t-shirt and boxers. Dinesh had decided long ago that this was one of his favorite version of Gilfoyle, both for blackmail, and for the cuteness factor.

"Hey so I was thinking," Gilfoyle said as he was making a bowl of cereal. Dinesh sat down on a bar stool on the island, and took a sip before Gilfoyle continued. "Maybe we should get a cat or something," Gilfoyle suggests, hiding the interest he had in Dinesh's answer.

"And why would you want to get this cat? Other than to fuck with me?" Dinesh asked incredulously.

"Jared and Richard have a dog and they keep beating over everyone's head and maybe if we bought a cat or two we could throw them off," Gilfoyle paused for a moment. "Or maybe I just want a cat."

"Okay, if I get to name it," Dinesh decided that this was a good move considering the fact that the servers in the garage from a younger version of Pied Piper were initially named Anton. He did not want a cat named Anton, how would he explain that to anyone?

"Okay deal. I get to pick the cat though," Gilfoyle deadpanned. He really didn't care. He just wanted a cat.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Gilfoyle walked into the house slightly later than Dinesh that day, holding a black cat that was slightly overweight. Dinesh heard the commotion that arose from Gilfoyle attempting to hold a squirming cat still for long enough to enter a house. Dinesh rushed over, immediately saw saw the cat, and began to coo. The cat, being a cat, disliked this, and immediately scampered away.

"Smart cat," Gilfoyle stated. "What are you going to name him?"

"Ambassador... Desmond Melville. I think that's good," Dinesh attempted. He was over trying to look cool with Gilfoyle, but a small part of him still wanted Gilfoyle to think that he was cool.

"Why would we name our cat Ambassador Desmond Melville?" Gilfoyle asked. He would not be telling anyone this cat's full name if it was fucking Ambassador Desmond Melville, so it better be a good reason.

"Well he's the American ambassador to Estonia, and I really like the Estonian flag. And also Skype was invented in Estonia, and Skype lets me get shamed about student loans by my parents every week," Dinesh replied. 

"Okay, well Richard and Jared are coming over and I'm not going to be the one to tell them that our new cat is named Ambassador Desmond Melville," Gilfoyle said.

"What if he was Mel for short? Instead of Anton? Because I'm pretty sure that's what you were going to say," Dinesh replied.

"Fine. How the hell did you know that that was my backup name?" Gilfoyle was in fact curious.

"Because you can be a creature of habit. We all know that," Dinesh replies, leaning in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short fic to like test the waters, and was also my first AO3 fic, so please do not murder my sheep in my sleep. That would be kind.


End file.
